Moments
by miss.salvatore1995
Summary: Alek loves Chloe more than anything in the world and he would do anything for her, but he doesn't know how to tell her. One night, Chloe is attacked by the Order and may lose a life. Will this open Alek's eyes and make him finally confess his feelings to her? A cute two-shot with Alek and Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Nine Lives of Chloe King!**

**Alek's POV**

I waited outside of the vintage clothing store that Chloe worked at, waiting for her to get off of work. She was just closing up and I was waiting for her to finish up so that I could walk her home. I was on guard duty tonight, protecting Chloe from all of the evil members of the Order who wanted to kill her, our Uniter.

When Chloe emerged from inside of the store, I felt an involuntary smile spreading across my face just at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, inside and out, I thought to myself as I watched her lock up. Her curly blonde hair cascaded softly down her back and I wished that I could run my hands through it, but I knew I couldn't. Chloe didn't like me in that way. She just saw me as a friend.

I sighed as I thought of that. I didn't want to be just friends with Chloe. I loved her and I was pretty sure that she was my mate, but Chloe never seemed to notice me.

"You ready to go?" Chloe asked once she turned back to face me.

I nodded and we silently made our way down the street towards her house. We walked quietly until Chloe broke the silence, saying, "Alek, I was thinking that you should take the night off tonight."

I snapped my head in her direction. "Why?" I demanded. Had I done something wrong and she didn't want me protecting her anymore?

She saw the look on my face and quickly started to explain. "No, no. It's not something that you did," she said, practically reading my mind. "It's just that you have been guarding me every single night this week and I just think that you need a break. I can tell that you're exhausted. I appreciate what you do for me and I understand why you do it, but you don't need to lose sleep over me."

I stared at her for a couple seconds. This girl just continued to amaze me. She was worrying about me when she was the one who was being hunted down by freaks who wanted to murder her over and over again. She was so selfless; it was one of the things that I loved about her. "I'm fine, Chloe, don't worry about me. I can handle it."

Chloe stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips, turning to face me with a stern expression on her face. "Alek, you are not fine. I can tell how tired you are, and I'm sure that you haven't done anything fun since you found out that I was the Uniter. Why don't you take the night off and go have fun with your basketball friends or something. Somebody else can protect me tonight. You deserve a break."

"Did I do something wrong and is that why you want to get rid of me?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"No, Alek, of course not. I'm just worried about you."

I laughed. "I think you have that backwards. I'm the one who is supposed to be worrying about _you_."

She chuckled, but quickly turned back to the earlier topic. "I feel guilty that I'm ruining your life, Alek. Please just take a night off for yourself. Tell Valentina that I said to give you a night off and have somebody else come guard me tonight."

"You're not ruining my life Chloe," I said, shocked that she had come to that conclusion. "I actually like guarding you, I like knowing that you're safe. I don't know what I would do if somebody hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you. If you got hurt and lost a life just because I wasn't there. . ." I said, trailing off, trying to clear my head of that horrible image. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Chloe while I was away. That was why I had insisted on taking so many shifts guarding her.

Chloe gently placed her hand on my arm and I slowly looked from her hand to her face, surprised. "Nothing is going to happen to me tonight Alek, I will be perfectly safe."

I snorted. "I'm not too sure about that Miss King; you seem to run into trouble quite often."

She smirked back at me. "Well I promise that I will not get into any kind of trouble tonight. I promise I'll wait for you to be on guard duty before I get into any kind of trouble that could possibly get me killed," she said before turning serious again. "I'm serious, Alek. I will feel so much better if you take a break and get some rest."

I took a deep breath and looked away from her, thinking through this in my head. I really didn't want to leave Chloe alone tonight, but she was right. I was extremely tired and I had missed hanging out with guys my own age. I knew that there was a basketball game on tonight and I couldn't remember the last time that I had sat down to watch a game and just relax. I could invite the guys over tonight and watch it and then get a full night of sleep for what would feel like the first time in weeks.

"Fine," I finally said. "But you have to be extra careful and do not leave your house no matter what," I said, eyeing her.

She smiled. "I promise," she said and then pulled me into a tight hug. "Thanks Alek." She pulled away and I just smiled down at her.

We continued walking to her house, talking about random things on the way there, and I also called Valentina, telling her that I was taking a night off and that she should send someone to Chloe's house immediately.

When we arrived on her front porch, I could hear someone walking around on the roof and I knew that it was the mai who was here to protect Chloe. I relaxed slightly, knowing that someone would be here to look after her while I was away.

"Remember what I said Chloe," I said in a warning tone. "No trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. Now go and have some fun. Enjoy your night off."

I smiled and looked at her one last time before walking away. I kept walking until I heard her close the front door, and then I quickly turned around and climbed up on top of her roof.

"Hey Alek," I heard Jason, one of the mai, greet me. "Valentina told me that I was covering for you tonight. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," I said.

"Go ahead," he said, gesturing with his hand for me to continue.

"I just wanted to tell you that you better protect Chloe with your life," I said, and saw his eyebrows raise slightly. "She's very special, and not just because she's the Uniter. I just want your word that you'll do everything in your power to protect her."

He stared at me in surprise for a few seconds before recovering and saying, "Of course I will, Alek. I will do everything that I can to keep Chloe alive. I promise."

I nodded. "Thank you. I just wanted to make sure."

I turned to leave, but Jason grabbed onto my arm and held me back. "Alek," he stated hesitantly, biting his lip. "Is Chloe your mate?"

I gazed at him, surprised that he had figured that out. Not even Jasmine had noticed that and she was probably the person who knew me the best. "Yes," I finally said. "Chloe is my mate."

He nodded. "I'll keep her safe. Now go and have some fun."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said before jumping from rooftop to rooftop and making my way to my house to enjoy a mai free evening and hoping that nothing would happen tonight and Chloe would be completely fine.

**Chloe POV**

_Mate?_ I thought to myself. _What was a mate?_

I hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Alek's conversation, but I just happened to hear my name and then decided to see what they were saying about me. Alek had made the mai who was guarding me tonight promise that he would protect me with his life and then the mai asked Alek if I was his mate and Alek said yes. I was still in shock just thinking about it.

I was surprised that Alek cared so much for me and worried about what happened to me. It was so sweet that he went to all of that trouble to make sure that I would have the best protection while he was away. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I thought about him.

He was always protecting me and making sure that I was safe. He gave up so much just so that he could look after me, and I really did appreciate it. That was why I had insisted that he take a night off. He had been watching me every night and I could see the bags under his eyes. He desperately needed to sleep. He was so sweet and caring though, that he didn't want to leave. I really liked Alek, but I was too scared to tell him because I was sure that he didn't feel the same way about me. I was just a job to him. The Uniter who had to be protected at all costs.

I sighed, thinking about that. I wish that he could return my feelings, but I knew that he didn't. I thought back to the mate comment that I had overheard, and decided that I would ask Alek about it tomorrow.

I went upstairs, trying to get Alek, mates, and anything mai out of my head so that I could concentrate on my homework. Sometimes I didn't know how I was able to go back to school and worry about the normal teenage things like school and homework when I had an entire race to save.

I started on my homework, trying my best to focus on it, until I heard a loud crash outside. It sounded like it was coming from the alley that ran right next to my house. I sat up and didn't say a word, trying hard to listen to what was happening. I heard another loud bang and it sounded like people were fighting.

I crept over to my window and peered down into the alleyway and saw the mai that was assigned to protect me tonight, fighting off three guys, who I assumed were a part of the Order.

Alek was going to kill me. I had promised him no trouble while he was away, but as soon as he leaves, Order member come to kill me. No wonder he didn't like to leave me.

From where I was, it looked like the mai was losing, so I jumped out the window and decided that I would go and help him. I knew Alek wouldn't approve of what I was doing, but I couldn't just sit in my room and let this guy die for me. I had to do something to help.

I snuck up behind one of the guys and kicked him as hard as I could. He doubled over and I kicked him again, and threw a punch at his face, that he quickly dodged. I fought this guy while the mai took the other two, kicking, punching, and dodging, until finally I got an opening and dug my claws into his neck, causing him to fall onto the floor with a loud thump.

I went over to help the mai, who looked to be in pretty bad shape. I took on one of his attackers and started fighting until I heard a loud cry of pain, which distracted me from my fight.

I looked over and saw that the Order member had the mai's head in his hands, and the mai had a look of pure terror on his face. The assassin gave a quick twist and the mai fell to the floor, lifeless.

I stared in horror as I saw him drop to the floor. The worst part of it was knowing that he had died for me. I didn't want anyone to have to die for me.

Before I could turn back to the fight, the guy who I had previously been fighting charged at me before I could respond and plunged a knife deep into my stomach. I screamed in pain, hoping that another mai was near so that they could take care of these freaks.

I dropped to the floor, gasping for breath and praying that someone was close by. Another wave of pain swept over me, and the last thing I saw was the assassins quickly running away before I blacked out.

**Alek POV**

I had invited three of my friends from the basketball team over to watch the game tonight. It felt nice to focus on basketball and friends again instead of worrying about protecting Chloe. I sighed. Who was I kidding? I was off duty tonight, and all I could think about was her and wonder if she was okay. I turned my attention back to the game and tried my best to focus, and after a little while I felt myself relaxing and started to enjoy myself.

When half time started, Valentina came running into the house with a panicked look on her face and my mind immediately jumped to Chloe. Where was she? Was she okay?

Valentina motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen and I quickly obeyed, telling the guys that I would be right back.

"What happened?" I demanded as soon as I stepped into the kitchen. My aunt looked extremely scared and worried, and I knew that it had to be either Chloe or Jasmine that was hurt. Nothing else would make her look that worried.

"Get your friends out of here first and then I will explain everything," she said. "I need to get the medical supplies ready first."

My eyes popped out of my head. Somebody was definitely hurt then if she needed medical supplies. I just prayed to God that it wasn't Chloe.

I ran back into the living room and turned the television off.

"Hey!" My friends started complaining. "The game was coming back on!"

"You need to leave. Now," I said, looking straight at them, showing them how serious I was. "There's a family emergency that we need to take care of."

The guys looked shocked and glanced at one another before standing up and telling me that they would see me later. As soon as the door shut behind them, I ran to where Valentina was and asked what happened, this time a little more forcefully. Not knowing was killing me.

She looked up at me. "It's Chloe," she said, and I felt my heart sinking. No. No, it couldn't be. Not her. "She was attacked tonight and she might lose a life if we don't get to work on her as soon as possible."

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked it. Part two will be up soon, but in the mean time, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King!**

**Alek POV**

I felt like time had stopped moving around me. No, it couldn't be. Chloe couldn't be hurt. She just couldn't. Not sweet, kind, caring Chloe who would do anything to save the people that she loved.

"What happened?" I demanded. "Jason was supposed to be watching over her! He promised me that he would guard her with his life!"

"He did," Valentina said, dragging the huge bag of medical supplies to the table and clearing everything off of it. "Jason died protecting her. Jasmine was on her way there when she heard Chloe scream, so she started running, but it was too late. When she got there she said that Jason was on the floor dead and Chloe was lying on the floor with a knife through her stomach. She's bringing Chloe here right now so we can try to save her, but I don't know if I will be able to. She might lose one of her lives."

I sat down on the couch, trying to comprehend all that she had said. Chloe had been stabbed in the stomach by a member of the Order. I knew that I should have stayed and watched her. If I had only been there, this wouldn't have happened. Guilt swelled through me as I realized that it was my fault that this had happened to Chloe. I should have insisted that I was fine and stayed to watch over her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door suddenly flew open and Jasmine ran in carrying Chloe in her arms. My heart sank as I gazed at Chloe. She was covered in blood, and I could barely hear her heartbeat. She was dying fast.

Jasmine laid her down on the table and Valentina immediately got to work. She lifted Chloe's shirt up and I felt sick as I gazed at Chloe's wound. If only I had been there, this never would have happened.

I went over to the table and grabbed Chloe's hand, tears pouring down my face as I watched Valentina try to save Chloe's life, but after a while it was obvious that there was nothing that could be done. Chloe was dying.

I listened as Chloe's heartbeat grow fainter. "Keep fighting Chloe!" I yelled, hoping that she could hear me. "Don't stop. You can't leave me," I exclaimed, more tears running down my face, but it was too late, Chloe stopped breathing and her heart beat stopped.

I buried my head in Chloe's neck, crying. Behind me I could hear Valentina and Jasmine crying too. I stayed like that for what felt like forever, until I felt a gentle hand pulling me back. I looked up and saw Valentina with a grave expression.

"She will be waking up soon, we might want to give her some space," she said, tugging at my arm gently. I silently obeyed, but kept my hand intertwined with Chloe's as I gazed down at her. If it wasn't for all of the blood, it would have thought that she was sleeping.

After about five minutes, I started to get impatient. "How much longer?" I asked Valentina, starting to get worried over the fact that she had not woken up yet.

"It should be any second now," she said, gazing at Chloe in concern.

About a minute later, I heard Chloe's heart start beating again and I let out a big sigh of relief, glad that she was okay. Her eyes opened and immediately met mine.

"Oh, Chloe," I sighed, hugging her to me as she started crying. I pulled her into my arms and gently started rocking her back and forth.

"Did I die again?" She asked, pulling away slightly to look me in the eye. I could see the fear in her eyes and I hated that she had to go through all of this. I would be traumatized to if I had been killed by some assassins and then came back to life.

I nodded slowly and she buried her face into my chest, more tears escaping from her eyes. I heard Valentina and Jasmine walk quietly out of the room, leaving Chloe and I alone to give us some privacy.

"I was so worried about you, Chloe," I murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault."

She turned to stare at me with her big blue eyes. "How is this your fault?" She asked, the tears stopping as she gazed at me. "You did nothing wrong, Alek. I told you to leave. I practically made you leave. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. You told me to stay in the house and not to leave no matter what, but when I heard a crash coming from the alleyway, I didn't even think. I just ran out and helped the mai who was protecting me."

I hugged her closer to me, deciding that now wasn't the best time to say I told you so. "What happened Chloe?" I asked instead.

She took a deep breath before starting her story. "I was in my room doing homework when I heard a loud crash coming from outside. I went over to my window to look and see what was happening when I saw three Order members fighting a mai so I jumped out my window and decided to help him."

I shook my head slightly. Why did she have to be so kind and caring? She was probably the only person that I knew who would go help save the life of some stranger she had never met.

"I fought one of them and I was able to kill him, but then I saw one of the assassins kill the mai, and I got distracted, and that was when the other Order member stuck the knife through my stomach," she said, wincing at the memory. "The last thing I remember is them running away after I fell to the ground."

I sucked in a breath as she told me what happened, trying to remain calm. I wanted to hunt these guys down and kill them slowly and painfully for what they had done to my Chloe. I closed my eyes, thinking, _I should have been there. I never should have let her convince me to take the night off._

Chloe must have sensed what I was thinking, because she placed her hand on my cheek and waited for me to open my eyes before speaking. "Hey," she said softly. "It's not your fault. There is absolutely no reason for you to blame yourself. I told you to leave, so if it's anybody's fault, it would be mine."

I was about to say something, but before I could Valentina and Jasmine walked in the room, asking Chloe how she was feeling.

"I'm okay," she replied. "Just a little sore, but that should go away soon. It did last time." I winced, remembering that she had now lost two lives. That left seven.

"What happened?" Valentina asked, coming to sit across from me and Chloe on the couch. Chloe was still sitting in my lap with my arms wrapped around her. I gently stroked Chloe's hair as she recounted what she had just told me to the other two Mai.

Valentina took a moment to process everything that she had just been told before speaking. "I am so sorry that that happened to you Chloe. And I can assure you that we will be doubling your protection from now on. We cannot risk you losing another life."

Chloe nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Valentina continued. "I have already called your mother and told her that you would be sleeping here tonight if that is alright with you. I just want to make sure that you are fully healed and up to your full strength before I send you home."

Chloe nodded again. "That's fine. That's probably better too; I don't know what I would say to my mom if I came home all bloody and bruised, and I don't really want to be by myself right now," she admitted, leaning her head down, embarrassed.

I tilted her chin up and looked her in the eye. "You have nothing to be ashamed of," I said, trying my best to comfort her. "Considering what you went through, you have every right to be scared and upset, but we're here for you, and we're not going to let anything else happen to you."

She looked up at me and an emotion that I couldn't place filled her eyes. She smiled up at me. "Thank you so much Alek, for everything. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," I said, not knowing what else to say, especially since Valentina and Jasmine were right behind me, listening to every single word that we said.

Valentina suddenly yawned. "Well, I am tired from all of these events, so I am just going to go to bed. Get some rest Chloe, and I'll see you in the morning," she said, smiling before exiting the room.

Jasmine quickly followed her mom's example and also made an excuse, saying that she was tired and desperately needed some sleep after all of the excitement that occurred tonight.

Once Jasmine walked out of the room, I turned back to Chloe who was faintly blushing. "Would you like to sleep in my room?" I asked. "I can sleep on the couch in here," I offered, not wanting to push her too far.

She looked up at me, surprised for a moment, before she smiled up at me, a blush covering her cheeks. "Actually," she said shyly. "I was wondering if I could stay with you. I don't want to be alone tonight, and I would feel a lot better if you were there with me."

I grinned at her. "It would be my pleasure," I said, scooping her up in my arms and carrying her into my room, gently placing her down on my bed before going over to one of my drawers and pulling out one of my shirts for her to wear. I knew that she wouldn't be comfortable in her bloody clothes.

I tossed the shirt to her to change into and turned away to face the door while she changed.

"Okay, I'm decent," she said, and I turned around to face her and couldn't help all of the thoughts that rushed through my head as I saw her lying on my bed, wearing my shirt. Once again, though, I was painfully reminded that she didn't feel the same way about me and she probably never would.

I went over to the bed and slowly lay down beside her. She scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her and she placed her head against my chest. I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes. I could get used to this.

"Alek?" She murmured.

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you something," she said. "I had forgotten about it until now and I was just curious."

"What is it?" I asked curiously, wondering what could be important enough to distract her from what had happened not too long ago.

"I was just wondering what a mate is for a mai," she said, tensing up, as if she was afraid of my reaction. But why would she . . .?

I groaned inwardly as I realized why Chloe was suddenly interested in Mai and their mates. She had overheard me talking to Jason on top of the roof tonight before I left. She had heard me tell Jason that she was my mate. I wanted to hit myself for not realizing that Chloe could hear us.

I decided to let Chloe believe that I didn't know that she overheard us. "A mate is someone that a Mai loves very deeply, and it's a bond between those two people that cannot be broken. If a Mai finds their mate it means that they love that person and would do anything for that person and that they would want to be with their mate until they die. It's a very serious thing," I explained. "Nobody can come between mates. Their bond is too deep."

Chloe stayed silent after I finished talking, probably processing all of what I had said. Hopefully she wouldn't mention having overheard me talking to Jason.

"Alek," she said softly after a few minutes. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

"Well," she began nervously and I had a feeling that this was going in a direction that I was not going to like. "After you dropped me off at my house, I heard you go up onto the room and talk to the Mai that was there to guard me and I heard you say something about me. Was it true? About me being your mate?"

I took a deep breath, wondering how Chloe would respond once I told her that she was definitely my mate. Hopefully, she wouldn't be freaked out and run away or something. I knew that she didn't even like me, so I don't know how she was going to respond to the whole mate thing.

"Yes," I finally said. "You're my mate Chloe and I know that you don't like me in that way at all, but I have to say this," I said, sitting up to look Chloe right in the eyes. "I love you Chloe, and I have loved you for a while now. I would do anything for you, and I was so scared when Valentina came home and said someone had attacked you. I love you so much Chloe."

Chloe surprise me by throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. "I love you too," she said.

"You do?" I asked, shocked.

She pulled away to look at me, a smile on her face. "Yes, Alek, I do. I just never said anything because I didn't think that you felt the same way."

A smile lit up my face as I regarded Chloe, lying in my bed, wearing my shirt, and telling me that she loved me. It felt like a dream. "How could I not feel the same way Chloe?" I asked softly, bringing my hand up to caress her face.

She leaned into my touch, closing her eyes. "I don't know. I'm nothing special. I'm just boring, plain Chloe."

I stared at her in shock. How could she ever think that about herself? "Don't you ever say that again," I whispered harshly, causing her to open her eyes in surprise at my tone. "You are amazing Chloe. You are the most beautiful, smartest, kindest person that I have ever met and any guy would be lucky to have you, especially me."

Tears started to form at the corner of Chloe's eyes and I gently wiped them away before they could fall. "I love you Alek," she whispered. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I smiled widely. "I love you too Chloe and I meant every word that I said."

Chloe gazed into my eyes and I slowly started to lean forward, gauging her reaction. She smiled again and leaned closer to me. I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to her, kissing her.

I pulled away, smiling. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I said with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't remember the last time that I had been this happy.

"Me too," Chloe whispered before pressing her lips to mine once again.

Once she pulled away, she laid down, laying her head against my chest. "Goodnight Alek," she said softly, snuggling closer to me.

I wrapped my arm around her, stroking her hair. "Goodnight Chloe. Sweet dreams."

That night was one of the best nights of my life. It was the night I finally got the girl of my dreams. My love, my life, my mate, my Chloe.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

**I really hope you all enjoyed the story. I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really love hearing what you think! Don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you thought about the story! **


End file.
